The skin for the human body secretes slightly acidic natural oil called sebum to protect it from becoming too dry. Dry skin is a condition, not a disease, and can be caused by using harsh soaps, itchy clothing, unsuitable body moisturizers, hot and cold weather, hard water and diet. Also medications for such medical conditions as diabetes, psoriasis, hypothyroidism, and malnutrition may cause severe dry skin. See generally, http://www.webmd.boots.com/healthy-skin/guide/causes-dry-skin.
Some signs of dry skin on the human body include itching, flaking, skin redness and cracks, skin tightness after shower. See, http://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/dry-skin/basics/symptoms/con-20030009.
The lotion/cream of this invention is especially noted for use with the human body, particularly the face. It is meant to be applied as a daily face cream for moisturizing AND skin softening.
Field of the Invention
Although dry patches on the face can be caused by medications, hormone imbalances, or skin conditions, dry patches are commonly caused by incorrect skincare and extreme weather conditions. Some facial soaps and cleansers can actually be too harsh for the sensitive skin on the face.
This invention relates to face lotions. Particularly, it relates to lotions for helping the skin of one's face avoid dehydration, dryness and to reduce other skin symptoms including itching, flaking or cracking. It serves as both a moisturizer and a skin softener. Preferred composition will be sold under the SeaLand Cosmetics™ brand.
The SeaLand Cosmetics Daily Face Cream is a unique combination of salt from the Dead Sea and the earth's natural ingredients such as organic aloe vera, shea butter, emulsified wax, hydrolyzed wheat protein, apple cider vinegar and xanthun gum along with several, specially selected pure essential oils. This particular formulation will help hydrate, moisturize and soften the human face.
To assure safety of the product, SeaLand Cosmetics uses in this face cream/lotion a combination of: (i) a natural preservative leuconostoc/radish root ferment filtrate (one version of which is sold under the trademark, Leucidal®); and (ii) phenoxyethanol which is a nature identical chemical that can be found in green tea and produced by treating phenol with ethylene oxide in an alkaline medium that reacts to form a pH balanced ingredient. This synthetically produced commercial ingredient does not release formaldehyde or cause health risks thus assuring safety of the product. One commercial product is Optiphen® Plus and is used with <1.0% in the face cream:lotion formulation of this invention. Should Optiphen® no longer be commercially available, substantially equivalent alternatives may be substituted therefor.
Related Art
Dead Sea salt, as removed from waters from the Dead Sea water, is a known component for various preferred end uses.
Biener U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,432 added such salts to magnesium halide, several alkaline earth metal salts and other cations as part of a composition for treating psoriasis.
Stravroff et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,145 mixed Dead Sea salts with some silicone oils and fragrances to serve as a moisturizing body “polisher”.
Maor et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,709 discloses a pharmaceutical cream composition for the treatment of skin disorders, said composition including about 1-6 wt. % Dead Sea mud as an active ingredient.
Lucenta U.S. Published Application No. 20110229419 mixed Dead Sea salt with sodium chloride for the prevention and healing of canker sores.
And Samuelson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 9,050,273 discloses using ultra fine Dead Sea mineral compounds in compositions for use in bath and body products.
The Dead Sea is one of the most saline lakes in the world. It lies between the hills of Judaea to the west and the Trans-Jordanian plateaus to the east. The Jordan River flows from the north into the Dead Sea. About 2.5 million years ago, heavy stream flow into the lake deposited thick sediments containing shale, clay, sandstone, rock salt, and gypsum. After this, strata of clay, marl, soft chalk, and gypsum fell upon layers of sand and gravel.
Having no outlet,the Dead Sea is a “terminal lake” meaning that it loses huge amounts of water by evaporation in the hot dry air. The water has evaporated faster than it has been replenished by precipitation over the last 10,000 years. That results in the lake gradually shrinking to its present form. Because of this, bare deposits cover the Dead Sea valley to a thickness of 1 to 4 miles (1.6 to 6.4 km). This water evaporation has also resulted in high concentrations of salts and minerals in a unique composition particularly rich in magnesium, sodium, potassium, calcium, bromide and various other minor anions such as, e.g., sulfate.
The concentration of salt increases as one descends toward the bottom of the Dead Sea. Down to 130 feet (40 m), the temperature varies from 66 to 98° F. (19 to 37° C.), and the salinity is slightly less than 300 parts per thousand. At this depth, the water is particularly rich in sulfates and bicarbonates. There is a transition zone located between 130 and 330 ft. (40 and 100 m). The lower waters below 330 ft. (1.00 m) have a uniform temperature of about 72° F. (22° C.) and a higher degree of salinity (approximately 332 parts per thousand). This lower water contains hydrogen sulfide along with strong concentrations of magnesium, potassium, chlorine, and bromine. Below that level, the deepest waters are saturated with sodium chloride that precipitates to the bottom.
The lower waters of the Dead Sea are fossilized; they remain permanently on the bottom because they are very salty and dense. The upper waxers date from a few centuries A.D.
The Dead Sea's mineral composition differs from that of ocean water; the salt in most oceans is approximately 85% sodium chloride while Dead Sea salt is only 12-18% sodium chloride. An analysis of major ion concentrations in the water of the Dead Sea gave the following results. (Reference 1, below)
The major ions in Dead Sea water are:
IonConcentration (mg/L)Chloride and Bromide230,400Magnesium45,900Sodium36,600Calcium17,600Potassium7,800
The Dead Sea's overall salt concentration is 340 g/L according to Reference 1. One study concluded that the high concentration of Mg in Dead Sea salt made it instrumental in improving skin hydration and reducing inflammation (Reference 2). According to Reference 3, the high concentration of bromide and magnesium in Dead Sea salt can cleanse and detoxify the skin and body. References 4 and 5 both address bathing in a Mg-rich, Dead Sea salt solution.